


Sunrise

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Watching a sunrise together





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any, sunrise

Magnus felt the warmth of Alec's hands as they came to rest on his shoulders. He reached up with his left hand, placing it over Alec's. For a moment the two were one. Magnus lifted Alec's hand turning it palm up and gently kissed the skin. Closing his eyes, he felt contentment as Alec caressed his cheek. He leaned back, feeling Alec's body against him and the chair he was sitting in. Alec leaned closer, resting his body against the metal frame of the chair. He pulled his left hand back, resting it against of Magnus' shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Alec brought his lips to Magnus' ear, gently kissing the skin beneath his earlobe, before murmuring to him. "What are you doing up so early?"

With his left hand, Magnus reached up to run his fingers through Alec's bed tousled hair. "I came out to watch the sunrise. The colors are always so beautiful. I like to watch as the sun kisses the sky good morning. The way the colors awaken the sky and then filter down to the city. It's so peaceful here. Before the city awakens to begin the noise and movement of the day."

Looking at his lover, the peaceful way Magnus relaxed in his chair, Alec had to agree. "It is beautiful. Quiet. You'd never know that below us is a busy city."

Magnus nodded in agreement, bringing his hand to rest on Alec's neck. He didn't want to break contact from Alec. He wanted to capture this moment in time. Preserve it so he could remember the feel of Alec against him. Alec's touch, his smell. The crispness of the air. The quiet of the city before it woke. The softness of the clouds. The colors spreading across the sky as the sun rose, indicating the start of another day. Waving his free hand at the empty chair, Magnus indicated for Alec to sit. "Join me?" He felt the loss of Alec's warmth as he moved away. He watched as Alec pulled the chair next to Magnus' and silently sat. A smile settled over Alec's lips as he leaned back into his chair. Magnus felt the desire to reach out and touch Alec again over take him. Not fighting the desire, he reached over with his right hand to run his fingers over Alec's arm. He heard Alec's response to the touch. "Hmm, feels nice." 

Magnus smiled, enjoying this time with Alec. The moment all to themselves before they would have to deal with everything that went along with being a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder. Their lives were complicated, they both knew this. Neither would change what they were or what the had. Except, maybe having more time for each other. But I they had right now.

Alec reached over, seemingly sensing Magnus' need for his contact. Taking Magnus's hand in his, he threaded their fingers together. Silently they sat together watching as the sun rose over the city. For this moment they were one, one body melded together in love, watching the sunrise.


End file.
